


Poison

by TanithClaraComet_BillPip



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Gen, Pain, Poison, Tosh/Ianto friendship - Freeform, death in six days, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip
Summary: Toshiko is infected with the six-day poison.
Kudos: 5





	Poison

It happened so fast, Ianto couldn't even blink. One moment, he and Tosh were approaching the creature from one side, and the next, she was lying on the floor, a scratch in her cheek showing where the slow, lethal poison had entered.

"Toshiko!" yelled Jack, running past Owen, who was scrambling around in his bag for something, towards the already barely conscious woman on the mud-smeared floor. 

Ianto crouched down and picked up his best friend, gently cradling her in his arms as they sprinted towards the SUV. He passed her to Gwen as he climbed inside and she slotted Tosh in over his legs, then climbed in herself.

"Owen, do you have the cure?" asked Jack. "Owen?!"

Owen looked miserably at Tosh, who was already shivering, her skin turning grey as it pulsed with heat. "No," he whispered, and every person in the SUV felt their hearts tear in two, "I don't."

They reached the Hub and ran inside, knowing that they could at least take the edge of the pain as Owen worked to cure the six-day poison. 

Jack lay her down on the sofa, smiling softly as Gwen placed a wet towel on her forehead. Ianto sat beside her, stroking her long, dark brown hair as she murmured indistinguishable things: "I'm sorry," "It's my fault," "Owen, I love you," "Why?" It broke Ianto's already shattered heart, watching his best friend die slowly.

They all stayed the night, desperately hoping for Tosh's condition to improve. It didn't, and she began to have muscle spasms, shaking all over as her muscles vibrates uncontrollably. She sat up in her few moments of consciousness and gave a hacking cough, wiping thick blood from her mouth.

By midday the next day - the third day of the six - Jack had nearly given up hope. He called UNIT to ask if they had the cure for Asterhiki venom - better known as the six-day poison - and was distraught to discover that no one, past, present, or future, did. 

Owen worked tirelessly as the team were forced to watch Tosh's death. Her fever worsened, she vomited blood, and her lungs began to fill with blood and acid. It felt as though they burnt when she breathed, and whenever she coughed or threw up she'd end up covered in her own blood.

On the sixth day, her tears ran blood.

Gwen looked up from Tosh's cold body as Owen ran victoriously up the med-bay stairs.

"I found the cure."


End file.
